Wonder Woman vs Supergirl
by NakedHeroFights
Summary: Princess Diana, being sculpted from divine clay, and Kara Zor-El, being a Kryptonian and the cousin of the Man of Steel himself, are both considered by many to be the "perfect woman." But the tall, athletic warrior and the small, naive heroine couldn't be more different. What will happen when Supergirl's strength goes up against Wonder Woman's skill?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Diana stood there on the sandy shore of Themyscira, her shining golden sword held in her hand. Her long black hair flowed in the wind as she stared at the sunset on the horizon, waiting. Finally, she appeared. Flying over the ocean, creating ten foot tall waves in the water as she passed by, was Supergirl. She flew up to the island, kicking her legs out in front of her as she came to a stop, and dropped down to the ground, blowing up a cloud of sand around her legs. She gave Wonder Woman a confident smile.

The Kryptonian Kara Zor-El, in spite of her tiny waist and skinny arms and legs, was incredibly strong and durable, almost as much as Superman. But Wonder Woman knew she still had the advantage. She was a trained Amazon warrior, and Supergirl was extremely inexperienced. Hell, you could even see it in the way she dressed. Her short cape had no practical use and just offered up something to grab onto. Her tight white shirt was showing off a little too much of her "perky disposition." Below her exposed stomach was a blue miniskirt, which flapped every way but the right one whenever she flew. Her costume was that of someone dressing up as a superhero rather than someone who could actually hold her own in a fight.

Diana, on the other hand, had all the dressings of an experienced warrior. Her infamous "star-spangled panties" covered what they needed to while leaving her strong legs open to move freely and make the most of her metal-tipped boots. Her torso was wrapped in figure-hugging red leather, which connected to her blue bottoms with a golden belt. Her biggest weak point (and perhaps her only weak point) in her otherwise strong, athletic body were her massive breasts, which she covered in a thick metal breastplate strong enough to stop a tank (and it has several times). On her wrists were nearly invincible metal bracelets, which she used in conjunction with her quick reflexes to stop anything from arrows to bullets. Topping her head was a golden tiara, which made Batman's batarangs look like paper airplanes. This gear would make any normal woman powerful, but on the body of a powerful, athletic warrior like Princess Diana, sculpted to perfection from the smoothest of clay and trained to physical peak, it made her unstoppable. A true Wonder Woman.

Supergirl knew she was in for a challenge, but was more than confident she could come out on top. Her inpenetrable skin could take any of Wondy's attacks, and her Kryptonian powers had one major advantage over any armor or weapons. No one could take away Kara's flight or laser eyes, but someone could take away Diana's sword, or her bracelets, or her entire outfit for that matter. Supergirl would thrive in a nude fight. Not that anything as silly as that would ever happen.

Supergirl started the fight with her laser eyes. Two bright red beams of light shot across the air, and Wonder Woman's wrists shot up in front of her body, sending the two streaks of light back at the ground. Effortlessly she shifted her arms around and directed the lasers back at Supergirl's stomach. Just what she had expected. Anything she dished out could be counteracted by one of Wonder Woman's weapons. She looked down. Her torso was glowing red and smoke was coming off of it. Nasty stuff that laser vision. Wonder Woman charged at her with her sword, and Supergirl jerked to the left. The sword swung past her and the blade cut through the thin fabric of her boot and left a small cut on her foot. She jumped a few feet off the ground, a little shocked that something managed to actually penetrate her Kryptonian skin. Wonder Woman flew up off the ground and raised her sword to strike again, but Supergirl grabbed her by the arm and took off high into the sky, pulling Wonder Woman with her. She slid her hand up Wonder Woman's wrist and slipped the sword out of her grip. She jumped back as the razor sharp blade cut her hand, and as it dropped the sword grazed her abdomen, leaving a long cut from just right of her navel down to her inner thigh, and slicing right through her skirt. That fabric was supposed to be incredibly strong, but the sword cut through it like it was nothing, and left just barely a strand keeping the red briefs she wore underneath intact. She fumbled for the limp blue rag, but a feeling of intense pain jumped through her hand when she tried to close it. Not only was it cut by the sword, but Wonder Woman's bracelet had still been scorching hot, and Supergirl had put her hand right on it when she went for the sword. Hopefully that getting rid of the sword would mean the end of that.

Before Supergirl even had time to react to the fact that she was now floating there in her underwear, Wonder Woman flew at her and threw several punches. Supergirl took the hits and returned several punches of her own, but Wonder Woman countered each one flawlessly. Supergirl's Kryptonian strength was able to handle most of Wonder Woman's expert blows, but she had yet to successfully hit back. After a few seconds she finally got one in; a backhanded punch to the face that sent her hurtling to the ground. Supergirl took this chance and dove down fist first at the ground. She punched Wonder Woman in the chest with the force of a tank.

Yeah that didn't fucking work.


	2. Chapter 2

The metal of the breastplate made a loud clanging sound and Wonder Woman's breasts squashed down under the weight, but no harm was done to the warrior and no damage done to the breastplate. Supergirl's hand took all the force of the impact, and she jumped up in the air in pain. Wonder Woman tried to sit up, but Supergirl pinned her down and delivered a few good blows to the face. That breastplate had to go. She clamped her hand onto the inside of the metal, barely managing to fit her hand in there with Wonder Woman's sizable bust, and yanked it off of her body, pulling her red top off with it. Supergirl saw Wonder Woman's breasts slump down and spread out to either side of her chest, and the realization hit her that she had, by complete accident, just stripped Wonder Woman topless. For a moment she sat there looking at Diana's exposed breasts with the same dumbfounded look on her face. Wonder Woman's tiara made another loud clanging sound as that look was greeted with a headbutt.

Wonder Woman hopped up off of the ground and stumbled towards her clothes. Supergirl, who had been launched into the air by the headbutt, fired a few laser blasts at her. Wonder Woman pulled her tiara off her head with her right hand and used her left hand to cover her uncovered chest. She threw the tiara awkwardly as her right breast squirmed out of her grasp and spilled out over her arm. She made her way toward her breastplate but Supergirl swooped down and tackled her into the nearby water. She was trying to get her to pass out from a lack of oxygen, a trick Aquaman had done before. She tried to break free but Supergirl maintained her grip, her arms around Diana's waist and her head buried in her chest. She flailed her legs furiously, and the pointed tip of her boot snipped away at the last little thread holding Supergirl's briefs in place. Supergirl let go with one arm to try and grab them, and Wonder Woman took this opportunity to try and knee her in the face. Her knee got snagged on the bust of Supergirl's shirt, though, and when Supergirl pulled away it tore right off. Wonder Woman took a moment to watch the humiliation of the girl in nothing but red tube socks fumble for her panties, but realized that she was in no position to judge, seeing as how she was about to drown wearing a speedo and a pair of pointy go-go boots. She tossed her lasso around the red-faced Kara and flew out of the ocean, her chest heaving up and down as she gasped for breath. Supergirl laid there on the surface of the ocean, her already burnt stomach now even more hurt by being tugged at by a rope at supersonic speed. Wonder Woman put her lasso back on her belt, one of the few articles of clothing still covering her shivering, wet body. The sun had set completely now and she couldn't find Supergirl in the moonlight. She flew above the water looking for her, when out of nowhere she heard a sonic boom directly above her head. She looked up and for a split second she saw Supergirl, her arms in front of her and her wet blonde hair shooting back behind her as she did a nosedive straight at her. Before she could even react, Supergirl shot past her into the ocean,hooking her thumbs into the back of her bottoms. The knees of her boots sliced through the leather crotch like it was nothing, but got caught on the metal belt, which yanked the boots off with it. Wonder Woman looked down into the water with utter shock. With the exception of her bracelets, she was floating there in the moonlight completely nude.


	3. Chapter 3

Supergirl had taken away Wonder Woman's sword, her breastplate, her tiara, and her lasso, setting the stage for a true fair fight. As a minor side effect, she had also left the Amazon warrior completely naked. Supergirl herself was not far off, with her thigh-high red boots being the only things left covering her body. She even took those off, however, figuring she might as keep to the whole naked fight shtick she kept joking about in her head. It wasn't like they were helping to cover anything important anyway. Now that the last article of clothing had been cast into the ocean, Supergirl swam underneath Wonder Woman, then ascended to meet her. Water droplets fell off of her bare skin as she rose up out of the water, directly in front of Wonder Woman. They both stayed there for a moment, face to face, Wonder Woman with a look of determination and Supergirl with a cocky grin. Wonder Woman broke the silence with the first strike. She brought both her legs up so that her knees hit her chest, then kicked them out into Supergirl's abdomen, throwing her backwards. The pain in her stomach from the heat vision blast had subsided, and without the metal soles of her boots, Wonder Woman's kick had far less bite. The sting of two metal points digging into her flesh was replaced by the smooth, skin-on-skin feeling of Diana's bare feet rubbing against her bare midriff. There was no competition anymore. Supergirl shot forward and returned Wonder Woman's kick, launching her all the way back to land. Her limp body crashed into the beach and dragged across the sand. Supergirl approached her, pinned her down, and delivered punch after punch. Wonder Woman's Amazon training allowed her to block most of the blows, but every hit Supergirl did land was devastating. The force of the punches blew up huge sand clouds, sand stuck to their wet bodies, and Supergirl was gaining the upper hand.

In between Supergirl's punches, Wonder Woman managed to swing at her, and her bracelet made another loud clang as it hit Supergirl's jaw. Supergirl fell sideways to the ground as an intense ringing filled her head. In all her efforts to remove Diana's clothing, she had forgotten all about the bracelets. Wonder Woman got up off of the ground and tried to wipe some of the wet sand off of her backside. Supergirl tried to get up, but Wonder Woman slammed her bracelets together, sending out a deafening screech. Supergirl fell back down to the ground as several drops of blood fell from her ears. Wonder Woman grabbed her under the arms and smacked her a few more times with her bracelets. Supergirl shot up into the sky to escape, and Wonder Woman followed.

The sand was blown off of their bodies as they engaged in a cat-and-mouse chase through the night sky, Supergirl always keeping far ahead of Wonder Woman. Supergirl spun around to deliver a kick to the face, but Wonder Woman caught her leg and pulled it to the side, then rammed headfirst into her chest. Supergirl pulled Wonder Woman's head up to her own and headbutted her away, then flew towards her with both arms outstretched and grabbed onto those damned bracelets. The two of them struggled in the air, Supergirl keeping her deathgrip on Wonder Woman's wrists. They squirmed around with their legs, but not even a few good knees to Supergirl's stomach, ribs, and crotch could phase her. With her wrists restrained Diana was vulnerable to Kara's laser eyes, and she let lose with a few solid blasts to the face and shoulders. She let out one more powerful shot, this time directed at Wonder Woman's right breast, and she cried out in pain. Supergirl gave her another headbutt, lifted her knees up to her chest, and dealt out a kick to the stomach that could rival one of Wonder Woman's own Amazonian kicks. Diana rocketed backward as her arms slipped out of her bracelets. Kara dropped her arms down to her sides and let the small pieces of metal fall to the ocean, then flew towards Diana's motionless body. She stopped a good distance away and let loose with more laser eyes, now that Diana had nothing to defend herself from them. The lasers zig-zagged across her body, leaving visible burn marks on her bare skin, but she didn't so much as flinch. Kara hadn't realized it, but when she removed the bracelets, she unleashed the wrath of an Amazon.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana stood there in midair, her bracelets removed, ready to unleash the power and rage of an Amazon. Somehow, her nudity made her even more intimidating. Every inch of her tall, dominating figure was on full display. The pale blue moonlight highlighted the complex curvature of her tight sculpted physique. Everything from her toned arms to her solid abs to her full thighs stood as an example of her physical perfection. Her smooth beige skin had no tan lines (which raised a little suspicion as to how she spends her free time), save for two very distinct strips on her wrists where the bracelets had been removed. Her eyes were hidden behind her long black hair, which was flowing in the breeze like a war-torn cape, but Kara swore that for a split second she saw them glow a deep, fiery red.

Wonder Woman charged at her opponent, letting out a menacing battle cry. She delivered a shattering kick to Kara's ribs, throwing her backwards. She followed up with several hard swings to the face, each one hurting as much as the bracelets did. She grabbed Kara under her arms and put her hands on her shoulders, then pulled her in for a shattering headbutt. She pulled Kara's limp body by her scrawny ankle and tossed her up a few feet higher, then uppercut her high into the sky. Drained and disoriented, Kara barely managed to pull herself out of the way as Wonder Woman raced upwards to get in another hit. She missed Kara by inches and shot hundreds of feet higher into the air, then twisted back around and entered a dive bomb at full speed, determined not to miss again. Knowing she couldn't keep this up any longer, Kara took in a deep breath, and her battered insides felt a blunt pain as the cold air filled her lungs. Her little stomach lengthened and her chest raised up as she took in as much air as she could. As the Amazon accelerated toward her she let out a stream of ice-cold air. Her freeze breath first made contact with Wonder Woman's shoulders, coating them in ice, then made its way down her breasts and across her abs. It spread from her front to her backside, covering most of her buttocks, then encased her legs and tapered off behind her feet. The ice crystallized around her, leaving her completely immobile, but that didn't change the fact that she was still headed straight toward Supergirl. The frozen Amazon crashed into the exhausted Kryptonian, knocking her unconscious as they both plummeted from the sky. The two of them landed in the ocean, both unconscious. Wonder Woman's ice caccoon melted overnight and she woke up having washed up on Themyscira, while Supergirl found herself waking up in a coral reef at the bottom of the ocean floor.


End file.
